seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira
Mira (ミラ Mira) is a bounty hunter known as "Rapier Mira" due to her skill with a rapier. She was formerly the co-captain of Majestic T. Decaden's royal guard, alongside her partner, "Sadist Rex Kong." Together, they were known as Decaden's "Two Shields," with Mira playing the part as Decaden's Left Shield. After finally being defeated by the soon-to-be pirate captain, Jolly D. Chris, Mira was fortunate enough to escape the oncoming Marines who had arrived in response to Decaden's dethroning. Having nowhere else to go for the time being, and currently unemployed, Mira spent the remainder of her time overseas as a nomad. Eventually, she soon came across the Ika Bounty Hunters, who, at first seemed interested in cashing in her bounty, soon had a change of heart, and allowed Mira to join them. Mira not only feels indebted to the Ika Bounty Hunters because of this, but also due to Ika being the only one at the time who could ease the pain she normally suffers from, thanks to having eaten the Empty Empty Fruit. Appearance Mira - Disguised.jpg|Mira under disguise, as one of "The Rebel Pirates" Mira - Empty Mirror.jpg|Mira using her Empty Mirror technique to release a heat based projectile Mira - Grinning.jpg|Mira's face as she grins and blushes Personality Sadly, Mira was never like this to begin with. She was a sweet girl who loved to fence. After eating the Empty Empty Fruit Mira believed that such a power would only belong to evil people; thus believing that just because one were to gain an "evil" power, that automatically makes the person evil, including herself. This seems to show a part of Mira's personality that displays a literal view on the world around her. An example would be when Mira saw what some of the Marines had done to their pirate enemies, believing that the Marines were heartless brutes. She devoted herself to becoming a criminal ever since she ate her Devil Fruit, although she doesn't seem to enjoy it; especially when you compare her to her partner, The Right Shield and Sadist, Rex Kong, who delights in his audacious cruelty. Mira didn't know what to do with her life after considering herself a criminal, so she set her eyes on becoming rich as a way to justify her decisions in life. However, after finding redemption in the form of the Ika Bounty Hunters, Mira began to re-evaluate how she saw herself, especially regarding her Empty Empty Fruit powers. Deciding to abandon her more selfish goals from before, Mira began to change into a more devoting individual, who thought of nothing but to help and aid the bounty hunters who saved her from not only an aimless, empty life; but who also saved her from herself. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship This is Mira's preferred style of combat, showing an amazing level of skill and precision unseen in Aspara. Mira's favorite weapon of choice is a rapier. Physical Strength Mira hasn't shown the depths of her power, as she relies heavily on her Devil Fruit powers. Mira claims that she is indeed powerful nonetheless. Agility Mira has an unbelievable level of speed, hacking away at opponents within seconds. Her speed and swordsmanship skills combined, along with her Empty Empty Fruit powers, were the reason behind Mira's enlistment as Decaden's "Left Shield." Endurance Like with her strength, Mira has yet to display her durability against opponents, as she prefers to defend herself with her Devil Fruit powers instead. Kong claims that Mira is "too fragile," suggesting that her defensive capabilities are merely average. Weapons Flying Dancer Mira always carries around her sword, "Flying Dancer," a flexible rapier that also acts as a whip, thus the name. Devil Fruit Empty Empty Fruit Summary: The Empty Empty Fruit hollows out its user and makes them a constant vacuum. The user is then able to draw in, absorb, and expel anything other than seawater, seastone, or salt. Type: Paramecia Usage: Mira only uses this power for fighting others, finding no use for it anywhere else. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Mira has displayed an unusual knack for Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing her to read her opponents' minds. Her range is limited to only 1/4 of a mile, but despite this, she shows some level of mastery over it. Mira's able to call upon her haki powers at will, and choose whose mind to hone in on. Add this upon her swormanship, speed, and Devil Fruit power, one begins to see why she was chosen as The Left Shield. List of Fighting Techniques For a list of Mira's Devil Fruit related techniques, visit the Empty Empty Fruit page. Relationships Crew Ika Tako Anne Tora Endo Friends Enemies Other Majestic T. Decaden Rex Kong Jolly D. Chris The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Mira's name is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "Mirror." This reflects Mira's ability to throw an opponent's attack(s) back at him/her. *Mira began her criminal record by constantly stealing food from vendors and restaurants. This is because her Devil Fruit makes her constantly hungry. External Links Bounty Hunter - Mira's career Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsman Category:Ika Bounty Hunters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Former Enemy Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4